The present invention relates to an advertising board structure and in particular to a board structure formed as a single unit from a fire-resistant polyurethane material with neon light tubes such that the displaying portion (characters or patterns) of the neon light is only partially exposed beyond the surface of the polyurethane material. The structure in accordance with the present invention is used as the advertising board and/or the indicating board.
Advertising boards and signs are found everywhere in large cities and sometimes cause great danger to people in the crowded cities. Due to the fact that most of the conventional advertising boards are displayed by using supporting elements and screws which are not securely fastened. Whenever there are situations such as thunder storm or hurricane, the advertising boards may endanger people in the area where these advertising boards were not properly fastened. As a result, it is often heard that advertising boards kill people while people take shelter along the street during the raining days.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a traditional neon-light indicating board 10, which can be hung or suspended indoors or outdoors, comprising two transparent boards 11, 12 supported by four pillars 13 to form a hollow frame body. A neon tube 14 having been bent to form a specific pattern is mounted within the frame body. For instance, the word "OPEN" is mounted in between the transparent plates 11, 12. A plurality of rods 15 are used to support the neon tube 14. The two ends of the neon tube are each mounted to a control circuit 16 such that the neon tube 14 can present a flashing effect. Owing to the fact that the mounting the neon tube requires a plurality of elements, such as transparent plates, screws, supporting rods, it complicates the mounting procedures. Besides, this indicating board which has no covering on the exterior may cause fire when the board is in contact with water. When the displaying board is impacted with other things, it is easily damaged. A further drawback of the conventional displaying board is that the volume of the board is in general too large and thus heavy and laborious to be mounted along the exterior wall of a high building. In addition, the accidental impact during transportation may sometimes cause breakage of the neon tube. The traditional displaying board is not dust-proof, waterproof or fireproof and therefore, it is easily damaged. A damaged neon tube may cause a current leakage and endanger people around the area.